


One Last Jump

by lifeisadoozy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Auntie Daisy, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, The Team is Family, dousy, uncle danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeisadoozy/pseuds/lifeisadoozy
Summary: The team jumped one last time. OG team meets future team. Stuff ensues. And yes, Uncle Daniel rights.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 42
Kudos: 127
Collections: Adorable





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is my first ever fanfic and I'm nervous about it. This was supposed to be a one-shot but I couldn't stop myself from writing more. I do appreciate some feedback if anyone has any. I am a tad bit late to this but oh well. And yes, I'm in love with Sousa and this ship 😍🥺

They jumped again. They thought that the time drive was fixed. Apparently not. The war with the Chronicoms was over. Daisy killed herself (for a minute) to do so. Luckily, Kora was there to bring her back to life. The rest of the team, including the Fitzsimmons family, were anxiously waiting for any indication that they were all alright. Sousa wouldn't stop fidgeting. It took Alya asking who he was for him to focus on something else. 

"Who are you?"

"Hmm? Me? I-I'm Daniel. Hi. It's nice to meet you."

"Hi. I'm Alya. That's my momma and daddy." She pointed at Jemma and Fitz.

  
While he was confused on how Fitzsimmons could have a four year-old already, he filed that question for later. Along with several other questions that he had since he joined this time travelling mission. 

"Well, from what I've gathered, your parents are geniuses. So, you must be a little genius too, right?"

"Uh-huh. Momma taught me a wee bit of bi-o-lo-gy but I want to be an asonome."

"An astronomer, baby." Jemma chimed in.

"Wow. An astronomer. You would be great! Well then, miss astronomer, what is your favourite star?" 

"Hmm. My favourite star is 'Alya'. Becuz that's me!"

"Of course. You know, I think 'Alya' might just be my favourite star too." Daniel chuckled while he replied.

"Really?"

"Really."

Alya had quickly warmed up to Daniel and raised her arms for him to pick her up.

"I'm sorry Agent Sousa, I'll take her." Jemma said.

"What? No. That's okay. I can carry her." Daniel quickly amended while picking up Alya and tickled her.

"Momma and daddy told me that everyone on their team is family. Are you family too?"

"Of course he is." Jemma said.

"I am?" Daniel inquired.

"Of course you are. You saved us plenty of times and that's basically a ritual for you to be a part of this family." 

"Jemma's right Agent Sousa. I saw it in the time streams. And besides, the way things are going with you and Daisy, who knows? But if you do hurt her-" Fitz added. 

"I would never intend to hurt her." Daniel said with conviction.

"Good. Good. But if you do I would invent tech that could erase you from existence." Fitz threatened.

"Got it." He nervously replied.

"Oh stop scaring him Fitz. But he's got a point. I know lobotomy and I'm not afraid to use it." Jemma joined in on the shovel talk.

"So you do know Auntie Daisy, right Uncle Danny?"

"I get to be Uncle?" Daniel said in awe, leaving those threats at the back of his mind.

"Momma and daddy said you are family. So you're my Uncle Danny now, right momma?"

"That's right, sweet girl. Welcome to the family Agent Sousa." Jemma said.

"Well, if we're family then shouldn't you guys call me by my first name now?" He questioned.

"Uncle Dannyyyyyyyyy." Alya whined.

"Yes, munchkin?" Daniel asked, with a glint of happiness for being an honorary 'Uncle' even though he had only met them a few days ago. A week ago? Geez, time travel's gonna literally blow his mind off.

"You know Auntie Daisy, right?" Alya repeated.

"Daisy? W-well, yeah. Yes, I do. She would be so excited to meet you." 

"Momma said Auntie Daisy is her sister so I get to have an aunt! And daddy said that Auntie Daisy have powers! He said that her superhero name is Quake! I thought that's a bit funny but momma said it fits." Alya babbled.

"I think the name Quake is funny too." Daniel laughed.

They continued on talking while Yo-Yo is focusing on the comms. Hoping that Mack would radio them as soon as possible. Not long after, he did and they had confirmation that everyone's accounted for and alive. Daniel's forever thankful to Alya for getting him to calm down so he didn't seem like a worrywart. 

After the Zephyr arrived back in the Lighthouse, the Fitzsimmons family, Yo-Yo and Daniel rushed to assess the damage. They waited as the Zephyr docked. Once the ramp was lowered, they rushed in. Yo-Yo went to Mack while Simmons and Daniel asked Coulson where Daisy was. Fitz and Alya was the last to enter.

"Where's Daisy? Is she okay? I-"

"She's okay. Alive. She's in the hyperbaric chamber."

Daniel raced towards the equipment room where the healing pod was while everybody else got re-acquainted. Simmons was right at his tail.

"Daisy, you're alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. There'll probably be 3-5 chapters of this story. Next chapter would be Daisy reuniting with Daniel and then the time jump. I wanted to see the season 7 team interacting with the season 1 team. Thought it'll be fun. So, I've decided to try and write out the scenes I've got in my head lol.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's chapter 2. Hope you like it :)

“Yeah. I’m okay. Kora saved my life.”

Daniel didn’t realize someone else was in the room. His sole focus was on Daisy, but he felt immensely grateful for Kora at that moment.

“Thank you.”

Kora stiffly nodded and walked out, knowing that her sister is in good hands.

“You should get back in the chamber, Daisy. You still need to recuperate.” Simmons chided.

“I second that.” Daniel agreed.

Well, how could she say ‘no’ to the 2 people who cared for her well-being so much? She wanted to argue back, telling them that she had enough of sleeping. Of dying. But she felt oddly tired, and relaxed. Before she could make a move, she saw a little blonde head popped in from the door.

“Auntie Daisy?” Alya came in and stood next to her mother. With pleading eyes, she silently begged Simmons if she could ask Daisy about her powers.

“Not right now, baby. She still needs lots of rest. Maybe later when she feels better, okay?”

“Are you okay Auntie Daisy? Momma said you went to fight the bad guys. You won, right?”

“Y-yeah, we won.” Daisy couldn’t believe her best friends had created this adorable, innocent little girl. She felt so proud of them. But also sad, because she knew they had to leave. To give their daughter the life she deserved. Their daughter. They had all grown up since the Bus. It’s insane. Yet, she felt good about this. About a new life with new adventures she would experience. Maybe with Sousa at her side.

Her thoughts were broken off by a whirring in the Zephyr. And then they were off.

“What is going on?” Daniel’s confused. More than confused. He thought that the mission is over. That they could finally rest for a bit before diving back in to save the world from another worldly threat.

“Is-is that—are we jumping?” Daisy wearily asked.

“I don’t know. It sounds like it. I’m going to find Fitz. See if he knows what’s happened. Do you mind if she-” Jemma wondered.

“She can stay. Entertain us for a bit. She’s good with that.” Daniel said, smiling and excited to talk more with his new niece, while Daisy is still wrapping her head around the fact that her best friends had this amazing little girl. In space!

“Uncle Danny! Up up?” She said, with her nose all scrunched up.

Daniel picked her up while chuckling at Alya’s adorable expressions.

“Uncle Danny? You must be loving that ‘Danny Boy’ nickname, huh? Oh and uncle?” Daisy was both amused and curious about what had transpired that her niece would take the man she’s slowly falling in love with, as her uncle. Before Daniel could answer, Alya beat him to it.

“Momma and daddy said that Uncle Danny is family. So, he’s my uncle now. Right Uncle Danny? Right?” Alya eagerly looked to Daniel for confirmation.

“Right. And I gotta say, I’m very honored that I’m a part of your family now. Never thought I’d be called ‘uncle’.”

“It suits you.” Daisy responded. Happy that this man out of time is fitting so well with her family. She never thought that she could find someone to give her heart to. Not after Lincoln. But Daniel came along and sneaked into her life. She was still hesitant, but after watching May and Coulson, she knew that life is short. They taught her to cherish every moment with the people she loved, and the man she could love. She was already falling for him, and all he did was support her through everything. He followed her to space for goodness sake.

Alya giggled, which brought Daisy out of her thoughts. They started talking and she found that Alya was quite the animated talker. She waved her hands around while talking about the stars and the stories she’d heard from her parents. The smile never leaving her face. At this point, Daisy knew that even if she had died out there, it would have been worth it. For her. For family.

While they conversed, Coulson came in asking everyone to meet in the command center. Fitz figured out what had transpired. Daniel extended a hand to Daisy, showing her that he’s there to pick her back up if she needed him to. She did. She gladly accepted it and they walked to where everybody was hand in hand, with Daniel carrying Alya.

“So, what happened?” Daisy wondered.

“Apparently, we jumped again.” Fitz answered while wringing his hands. He couldn’t see past Daisy’s shattering quake.

“To when? Can’t we jump back?” Daniel inquired.

“No. The jump drive is broken. There’s smoke coming out of it. I have to fix it first before we could jump.”

“Fitz, what is it?” Jemma asked her husband.

“The equipment that I need to fix it. We don’t have it in the Zephyr. I need to get it from somewhere else.”

“Well then we go get it. When are we?” Daisy responded.

“That’s the thing. I know exactly where to get it. But we’re not in Deke’s timeline anymore. We jumped from our present to our past.”

“What do you mean?”

“Since we are from 2020, we jumped back. It’s a different timeline from Deke’s. It’s the original timeline. And if we do make waves, it’s going to create another different timeline.”

“Okay. So, when are we?”

“We’re in 2014.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! 
> 
> P.S. I had a typo at the end. It's supposed to be 2014, not 2013. Sorry about that!


	3. Chapter 3

“Okay. Which part of 2014?” May carefully asked.

“March. Specifically the 27th of March.”

“Oh. Fun.” Jemma commented.

“Okay, so this was before I joined your team.” Mack supplied.

“This was after Lorelei and before Garrett and Trip came on board. So, it must be just the OG team then.” Daisy sighed. She knew that if she saw Ward, she might not be able to hold back. She would want to strangle him. Maybe quake his ass off. Turn him to dust. She would let Fitzsimmons punch him in the face first, though. Give May a chance to beat him up again. 

“Daisy, I can feel your anger. You need to take a breath.”

“I know. I just-Fitz where are you gonna find whatever it is you’re looking for?” 

“The Bus.”

“What? How are we supposed to go take it from the Bus?” Daisy’s head was going to explode. She might actually meet Ward and kill him. 

“We can take the Quinjet. Fly in. Dock to the Bus.” Coulson added. 

“But we have to interact with your past selves. Where are we right now?” Mack asked.

“We’re in the Lighthouse still. The Zephyr jumped through time. Not space.”

“Someone needs to stay here to make sure nobody could take over the Zephyr. And that’ll have to be me. I’ll be on your comms.” Mack said, leaving no room for debate.

“I’ll stay with you. If something would go wrong with the jump drive, I’m the only one fast enough to get you out to safety.” Yo-Yo stated. 

“What about Alya? She can’t come with us.” Simmons was worried. If things went sideways, they might not get home. 

“What if instead of us going to the Bus, we bring the Bus to us? Whatever the Bus is.” Daniel chimed in.

“I-how are we supposed to do that? I mean, we didn’t know that the Lighthouse existed.” Daisy questioned.

“No, but we could send a beacon. Like the one Fury sent to my badge. Coordinates to the Providence? We could send something similar. Maybe a distress call.” 

“That could work. I’ll get right on that.” Fitz scuttered off. 

“Alright then. The rest of us, let’s settle in the Lighthouse. Make sure nobody’s here. Jemma, you, Alya and Kora stay here until we give the all clear. Daisy, you get back to the healing pod. Get some rest.” Mack gave his orders while Jemma nodded, but Daisy protested. 

“I’m coming. I feel better already. Kora helped with that. And I need to move.” Daisy pleaded. She wanted to help in any way she could. “I could hack into the Bus. Track their location.”

“Okay then. Kora, you should get back to the pod. Even though what Malick did to you was less invasive than what Daisy experienced, it was still invasive. You need lots of rest. Save up your energy. Recover. Everyone else, let’s head out.” 

In the Zephyr, Jemma tried to get Alya to take a nap, but that is a feat in itself. Kora was already in the pod, no questions asked, feeling tired and drained. Fitz was working on the beacon.

Meanwhile, in the Lighthouse, Coulson, May, Mack, Yo-Yo, Daisy and Daniel searched everywhere and found it to be abandoned. So, they started to set things up. Coulson turned on the command center and Daisy plugged her laptop into the Lighthouse computers, getting ready to do her thing. Daniel and Mack went back to the Zephyr to give the all clear for the Fitzsimmons family and Kora. 

They’ve decided to bring Kora into the Lighthouse in case the Zephyr time jumped again, even though Fitz promised that it couldn’t do that anymore, not until it’s fixed. Once Kora was wheeled into the medical lab in the Lighthouse and everyone else had settle in, Fitz had sent his beacon to the Bus. With the help of Daisy’s tracking, of course. 

While they wait for the OG team to arrive, Daisy was told to get some rest. Daniel, ever the gentleman, decided to go with her and keep her company. Although, he was hesitant to enter her bunk. 

“You coming in?”

“What?”

“You said you wanted to keep me company. Come on.”

“Right. Umm-are you sure you don’t mind? I can just go back to the others.”

“Daniel, it’s fine. We’re in the twenty-first century. And I really don’t want to be alone right now. I might quake the building down.”

“Are you well enough to use your powers?” Daniel was concerned about Daisy’s well-being and she knew it. He cares. That’s just who he is. 

“I am. Really.” She was about to brush aside her death, but one look at him and her walls started to crumble. “It was weird. I just felt numb. Empty. Cold. Until Kora used her powers to warm me up. And then I was just filled with energy. Like I could quake the world apart, but moving a muscle hurt more. Being in the chamber helped though. Even if only for an hour or so. But that’s not why I’m--”

“Angry? You’ve been clenching your jaw since Fitz told us when we are. You don’t have to tell me about it if you don’t want to. But maybe talking to someone else on the team could help?” Daniel looked so earnest and genuinely good she just wanted to kiss him senseless. She might need to brush her teeth first, though. Death did just greet her. 

“It’s okay. I-I want you to know. Before they storm this place.” She took a deep breath, steadying herself. She had nightmares from what Ward did occasionally, mixed with Quinn shooting her in the stomach, thinking Fitzsimmons were gone. It all haunted her, yet she wanted to share it all with him. He made it so easy. To lean on someone, to let someone carry some of the weight of the world. 

She continued, “Ward. He was a specialist. He’s a part of our team from the beginning. Roughly what, 6, 7 months ago? I was kidnapped by Coulson and basically joined SHIELD. I was looking for my parents at the time and it led me to SHIELD, so I accepted and joined in. Ward was my S.O. Long story short; he was hydra. He’s a serial killer. He killed for me. I was shot in my stomach, twice. Nearly died. He shot the guy who was giving the orders. That’s how he gained our trust. He saved Simmons after she jumped off our plane without a parachute. But when we outed him, that he’s hydra, he dropped Fitzsimmons to the bottom of the ocean. Left them for dead. We were separated at the time so we couldn’t save them. But Fury did. Fitz was never the same after that. He took Ward’s betrayal worse than any of us. I-I thought he was a friend. Could be more than that. But he wasn’t. Took the trust we had in him and twisted it.”

“Wow. He’s a jackass.”

Daisy chuckled weakly. “What? No ‘pardon my French’?”

“Hey, it made you smile, didn’t it?” He looked at her with that sincere smile again and she just felt herself falling and falling.

“Thanks.”

“You're welcome, Quake.” The mischievous glint that he had back in the Quinjet when they were trying to save Simmons and Deke came back. Oh. He’s teasing her. Again. She could get used to this. 

Before she could get a word out, May knocked on her door. 

“They’re here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I don't particularly know the dates in the show. So, I used the dates for when the episodes came out. This is between episode 14 (T.A.H.I.T.I.) and 15 (Yes Men). Hope you enjoyed! Eep! Next chapter would be when the teams meet! I'm so excited, no idea why. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This chapter contains a little bit of angst. Hope you like it!

The three of them made their way to the command center of the Lighthouse. Daisy had turned on the cameras that surrounded the building, and there they were. Ward and Coulson held their pistols with Skye and Fitzsimmons behind them while May watched their backs. Daisy was struck with how much things had changed between then and now. How she was literally a different person, with powers, knowing that she’s loved, she felt like she knew who she is now, compared to how lost she was back then. She found her family. Maybe not the family she had set out to find, but they’re family, nonetheless.

The 2014 Coulson looked like he was about to speak, with his mouth hanging, the doors to the Lighthouse opened wide. Welcoming them into this SHIELD base. The rest of the team under the Lighthouse were watching their movements from the cameras, trying to read whether they would be hostile or not.

“Uncle Danny! Let’s play hide and seek!” Alya wasn’t aware of what was going on. She thought that they were back in the Lighthouse, safe and sound. So, she started running and yelled, “I’ll hide, and you come find me okay Uncle Danny?”

Before Daniel could stop her, she rushed off. “I’ll go find her and bring her back here.” And off he went.

“Alya! Alya wait!” Daniel could see her blonde hair swishing past, but even with his new prosthetic, he didn’t have the energy a four-year-old did.

The elevator dinged. The OG team walked out and they saw Daniel. They were very confused. With their guns up, Daniel saw Daisy, or Skye, but she’s still Daisy, albeit younger, different. She didn’t carry the weight of the world on her shoulders. She wore her emotions on her face. He could tell that she was confused, tired, and pale.

“Daniel Sousa? _The_ Daniel Sousa? From the SSR?” Coulson was excited at the prospect of meeting a SHIELD legend.

“You’re Peggy Carter’s old partner.” Simmons lit up. She wanted to ask Daniel about Carter, but then deflated. He was supposed to be dead. And if he wasn’t, he would be at least 100 years old. It didn’t make sense to them.

Daniel was starting to get a headache. He needed to find Alya, but he didn’t want to alarm them.

“Everything will be explained later, I promise, I just need to go—” He started to back away, mind focused on Alya and he heard her giggle.

The present time team made their way to the elevator where Daniel is. But when they were in the corner, all they had to was turn right and they could see Daniel with the OG team, a gunshot echoed through the halls.

“NO! Daniel! Hey, hey Daniel! Stay with me! Jemma – please I-I c-can’t—” Daisy started sobbing. She kneeled on the floor right next to Daniel with her hand pressed onto his stomach, trying to stop the bleeding. He was still conscious. But she could see him starting to droop.

She couldn’t stop herself. The lights started to flicker. But before she could do any more damage, Daniel looked at her in the eyes, “Hey, hey, I’m-I’mma be – fine. You-you sh-calm down. Don’t quake th-the bui-build-ing apart, mkay? I-I’m mkay. Th-this is d-dandy. One - more – scar is n-noth-ing.”

“Daniel, just hang on okay? Jemma’s gonna fix you right up. Right Jemma?”

“Right. You’re going to be just fine Agent Sousa.”

“I-it’s Daniel. We-we’re family, hmm? I-is Alya? She—” He didn’t get to finish his sentence and started to see black. Daisy looked at Jemma helplessly. Daniel had picked her back up when he’s the one who was down. He knew that if she had quaked too much, she could lose control.

Then, Mack, Coulson and May rounded the corner while Fitz went to find Alya, get her somewhere safe. He wouldn’t let that psycho near his little monkey. And since Yo-Yo stayed behind to watch the camera feed. She saw who shot Daniel. So, she jogged to where they all were.

“That guy. Ward, I think? 6’2”. He shot Sousa.” Yo-Yo whispered to Mack and Coulson, trying to be discreet, not to alarm Daisy and set her off. Still, it wasn’t quiet enough. She heard it.

“Daisy, don’t. Not yet. We need to take Sousa to the med lab. Have Simmons take that bullet out of him and put him into the healing pod.” May, even though she’s level-headed, could feel Daisy’s rage and shock. She wasn’t going to let her girl go through that kind of loss again. Sousa’s good for her. She could sense how much he meant to Daisy. Even though they’ve only known each other for literally days, to them, it felt like years. Time travel didn’t exactly help with that. May could feel it every time Daisy looked at Sousa. She was brimming with love, even if she didn’t know it herself. Wasn’t ready to accept it. Ever since the time loops, everything shifted.

“Who are you people? Why do you have our faces?” Coulson raised his voice.

“They’re Cybertek. They have to be. That’s why I shot him. He’s supposed to be dead. The first fallen agent of SHIELD.”

“But Ward, he’s bleeding. If he’s with Cybertek, wouldn’t the bullet just bounce off of him? Like it did with Mike?” Skye wondered. She looked at this woman who was next to the legend guy. They look alike, it’s uncanny. And all these other people. May and Coulson were there, but they looked older. Even Simmons seemed to have changed. Fitz ran off in a hurry somewhere. Something’s not right, she couldn’t put a finger on it. She wanted to voice her concerns, but they started to move.

Mack and Coulson carried Sousa to the medical lab with Daisy and Simmons trailing them. May and Yo-Yo were left to deal with the other team.

“I know you’re all confused. I know. Just follow us. And lower your guns. You just shot Daniel Sousa.” May gave them a look. Coulson knew that look. It’s the _don’t mess with me and just do what I say_ look.

“We don’t know who you are. Or what you are. Or why you have our faces. Why would we follow you anywhere?” Skye couldn’t help it. She saw many things in her months with SHIELD. Heck, she was shot twice in the stomach and survived. She was injected with Alien blood or something. Yet, this is what fazed her. Maybe it’s the thought that that woman has her face. Or the fact that she didn’t even blink when she saw Skye. Like she knew. In fact, they weren’t disturbed with the fact that their faces were worn by someone else. Who are these people? Why did they send that distress signal?

“We’ll answer it all once you follow us to the command center. We’ll wait there while the others are handling things with Sousa.” May needed to compartmentalize all these emotions. She could feel the confusion from every single member of the OG team.

“So, that’s actually Daniel Sousa? _The_ Daniel Sousa? The guy who found out Hydra had infiltrated SHIELD in ’55? How the heck did he survive? How is he not 100 years old?”

“Now’s not the time to fanboy about this Phil.”

They walked through the corridors and arrived at the command center. Both Mack and Coulson were there, but Daisy and Simmons were still in the med lab tending to Daniel.

“Is he okay?” Yo-Yo went to Mack for confirmation. She had bonded with Sousa back in the Lighthouse before the Chronicoms stormed in. He’s like a brother figure to her. And she wouldn’t want any of her family in danger.

“He’s okay. Stable.” Mack could see his team members sagged in relief. They all cared for Danny-Boy and it’s weird to see how well he truly fit in with them. For a guy who held all the power back in 1955, he’s quite the team player. Didn’t question Mack’s orders as Director. He respected the women in this team. He couldn’t have picked a better man for his little sister. “I know you’re all confused. But we need to wait for Fitzsimmons to get back to explain it all.”

Meanwhile, in the med lab, Daniel was sleeping in the pod. They asked Kora if she could let him sleep in there for a bit and she happily gave it to him. Simmons had cleaned his wound. Daisy, on the other hand, was worried sick. She wouldn’t stop pacing up and down.

“I’m gonna kill him.” She said it as if it was a fact, not a statement.

“Daisy, you’ve got to stop pacing. We need to get back there and regroup. Kora, can you stay here with Agent Sousa - Daniel, and keep an eye on him? If anything happens, just shout. We’ll be right in the corner, in the command center. I need to find Fitz and see if he has found Alya. And—”

“Jemma, I found her. I need to get to the Bus to grab what we need.” With a nod, Fitz left. He headed to the Bus, parked outside the Lighthouse. He hoped that the rest of his team would distract the others long enough for him to slip in and out.

“Alright. Alya. Can you stay here with Kora and Uncle Danny? Don’t run away, please.”

“Okay, momma.”

“Good girl. Daisy, let’s go.”

“No. Jemma, I can’t leave him. I-I can’t.” Daisy sounded small at that moment. She realized how much she was about to lose when Daniel was shot. She knew he’ll live. He’s a fighter. He would get through this battle too.

“Kora will protect him. She has enough energy to access her powers. He’ll be fine, Daisy. He just needs some rest. I promise. We need to deal with the hydra sleeper right now. I _really_ want to punch him in the face, don’t you? Come on.” Jemma persuaded Daisy and she relented. They walked out of the med lab and into the command center.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I know I said that this fic would have 3-5 chapters, but it might go on for longer. Maybe 10 chapters? I'll try to wrap it up under 10 chapters though. Hope you enjoyed it so far! I do plan for Skye and Sousa to have a chat. I'm still working that out for now. We'll see though.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the team's plan on what to do about Ward and Hydra, and why Fitz had to sneak into the Bus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly dialogue and slightly shorter than the previous chapters.

They discussed the plan before Daisy was told to rest in her bunk. They planned to make waves. They wanted to expose hydra. Expose Ward and Garrett as Hydra. Hope that they could save countless others like Victoria Hand, possibly Lincoln. Save Skye from being kidnapped and possessed by Hive. Save Fitzsimmons from the trauma of drowning with no way to escape. Save Fitz from his brain damage.

“We don’t have to preserve the timeline. We can change things for the better. Maybe we can’t tell them everything. But we can expose him.” Mack suggested.

“I want to kill him, Mack. If he makes one wrong move, I don’t think I could keep it in control.” Daisy was mad. The things she went through, most of her nightmares, it all stemmed from Ward and Hydra. She wanted more than exposing that manipulative psychopath. But she knew Mack wouldn’t allow it. She’s not exactly a cold-blooded killer. And even though Ward would come to do all the things he did, in their past and his future, he hadn’t done most of it yet at this point.

“Can we beat him up first? Because after what he did to us, I really want to punch him in the face.” Fitz added.

“Me too.” Jemma chimed in with determination.

“Me three.” May said, surprising Daniel, Yo-Yo and Mack. “What? He played me too.”

Daniel was playing with Alya, but he got the gist of it. They were going to kill the guy that hurt them. He was aghast when he heard the plan, but knew that there’s more to the story. And when he found out about it from Daisy, he couldn’t disagree with the rest of them.

“Alright, if he makes one wrong move, we’re going to annihilate the threat. Hopefully it would make this timeline better, not worse. Then, we’re going to expose everything that happened at this time. But no more. We don’t know how much things would change after this. So, we can’t tell them too much. Fitz would have to get what he needs from the Bus and I don’t think they would trust us that quickly. Any ideas on how to earn that trust?” Mack asked.

“Maybe instead of earning their trust, Fitz could sneak into the Bus. I’ll hack it, make sure the cargo door is open, and he could quickly get what he needs, meet us back here. As long as everyone in that team is here with us, which I’m guessing they will.” Daisy explained.

“Okay. That could work. Jemma should take Alya somewhere safe first. I don’t want her near him.” Fitz said.

“Jemma, Alya and Kora would stay in the med lab then.” Mack said.

“No. I’m gonna be here. I don’t think the past me would believe anyone else. I’ll take Alya to Kora, wake her up and ask them to stay in the med lab.” Jemma said.

“Okay then. It’s settled. The rest of us would have to distract them while Fitz grabbed the thing. How volatile is it, Fitz? Would the other you know that you took it?” Mack wondered.

“Yes. He would. It’s something similar to Enoch’s Electrochron Displacement Mechanism, but not as advanced. The one in the jump drive was fried. We need a replacement, but the one I, the past me, possess is still a prototype that I didn’t continue building. It was something I dabbled with in the Academy and brought with me wherever I went. When we left for the Providence, I brought it with me at all times. But right now, in this time, I kept it in my bunk, on the Bus. And it was left in the bottom of the ocean after – well, that. It could work, but we could only jump once. We would have to set the trajectory right or else we would be stuck in a different time with no way home. I called it the _Stability Sphere_.” Fitz elaborated. Jemma raised her eyebrows at the name. “What? That’s better than the _Night Night Gun_.”

“Okay then. Can you put it in the jump drive but make sure it didn’t jump without us? Can you program it to jump when we want to jump, or will it have its own—” Mack was interrupted.

“Yes. It should jump when we are ready to. There’s 2.96 percent chance that it will jump once I place it in, but it shouldn’t.”

The rest of the team were processing all of this. Mack looked around the room, trying to gauge his team's reaction, and spoke up, “Alright. We’ll take that chance. How long do you need to place it in the jump drive and program it to jump when we want it to?”

“Not long. 10 minutes or so.”

Mack nodded, “Good. After you do that, come back to the command center and we’ll create a timeline tsunami.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I had to make something up for the thing that they need, so I went with a similar concept to Enoch's EDM, but way less advanced. Thanks for reading :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I think there would be 2 or 3 more chapters to go. Hope you like it so far.

Daisy and Jemma walked into the command center where their present team were on one side and the OG team were on the other. Once Daisy had spotted Ward, she strode towards him and landed a jab on his nose. 

“That’s for Daniel.” She couldn’t help herself. She wanted to do more than punch him in the face. She was thinking of quaking him. 

“That’s enough. They thought he was Cybertek. They didn’t know.” Mack used his Director voice firmly.

“He made the wrong move, Mack.”

“And I’m sorry. I didn’t know who he was and why he has Daniel Sousa’s face. I assumed—” Daisy cut Ward off.

“Right. You assumed he was what? Like Mike? Did he start attacking you? Or did you shoot him just because?” 

“He could’ve been like Mike Peterson, yes. I had to take precautions. I don’t want my team to be slaughtered. We don’t know who you people are. You said you’d explain and we’re still waiting for that. Then you came in and punched me in the face. Wh—” Ward answered.

Daisy quaked him down on the floor. She’s pissed. This man is Hydra. He was going to betray them all; her team, her family. He would be leaving scars that went beyond physicality. 

Skye saw this all happen, and she was terrified for her S.O., the man she knew she had feelings for but hadn’t crossed the line just yet. And she has eyes. She saw the way the woman that has her face looked at that Daniel Sousa guy. Full of love, care and so much more. She looked at him like he’s her lifeline. Like she was cracked open and the only one who could piece her back together is Daniel Sousa. It was strange to see someone who has her eyes looking at another person so intimately. She didn’t think those eyes could hold that kind of emotion. Skye herself had never looked at someone that way before. Maybe one day she would probably look at Ward that way. Maybe. So, she slipped away, and headed to the med lab. 

“Hey, can you wake him up?”

“Auntie Daisy!” Alya clambered towards Skye and hugged her leg. 

“Daisy? I-no, I’m Skye. Hi. Umm who are you? Why is there a kid in a SHIELD base?” That last question seemed to be directed at Kora. She knew that this wasn’t Daisy, things were getting weirder each day. _Must be exciting_ , she thought. 

“Yeah, umm Skye, right. What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in the command center with everyone else?” Kora’s trying to figure out what’s going on. Would she need to use her powers against her younger (older?) sister’s younger self?

“Right. Can you wake him up? Daniel Sousa?”

“Why? He was shot. He needs rest.”

“Uncle Danny was hurt. Momma told him to stay in that. He’s going to be okay, right Auntie Daisy?” Alya, sweet Alya, was a tad bit confused as to why her Aunt introduced herself as Skye, and why she doesn’t remember her. 

“I’m not this Daisy person, kid. My name’s Skye. And you need to wake him up, it’s urgent, please.” She looked at Kora. She wondered if Daisy is the woman who looked like her. 

“I-okay, fine. But if Simmons found out, I’m not taking the blame.” Kora opened up the hyperbaric chamber. The hissing sound woke Daniel up. Still feeling groggy, he looked at Daisy, but he realized that she’s not Daisy. Skye. That’s Skye. He was shot by the Hydra sleeper, Ward. Right. That’s why his stomach felt like it was being ripped out of his body.

“What happened?”

“You need to follow me. Your girlfriend is about to kill my S.O.”

“What? She’s not – we’re not – I—” 

“Dude, seriously, come on.” Skye helped Daniel stand up and they walked towards the command center, leaving Kora and a puzzled Alya behind. 

When Daniel entered the command center, he was impressed. He was already impressed with Daisy because of her willingness to save those she loved, her _very impressive_ superpower, and the way she cares for those around her. But knowing what he knew about Ward, he was impressed that she hadn’t killed him yet. 

“What’s going on?” Daniel grunted. He’s not going to stop her from what she wanted to do. But he also didn’t know why she’s doing it now and not after they had exposed him the way they planned. 

“Daniel, you should be resting. What are you doing out of that pod?” Daisy’s worried. She knew that Daniel’s wound wasn’t as fatal as hers. They got to him quick enough. But still, he shouldn’t be walking around yet. 

“I woke him up. Now please, let Ward go.” 

“Why would you need him to wake up?” Daisy asked.

Skye took an ICER from her back, under her shirt and jeans. She pointed it to Daniel’s side. Daniel, once again, was shocked. Seems like that's almost all he felt these days. In any time, Daisy Johnson would do anything to protect those close to her. “Let him go, or I’ll shoot lover boy here.”

Daisy didn’t know what to do. On one hand, she knew that Skye wouldn’t pull the trigger, and if she did, it’s an ICER, Daniel would be fine. But on the other hand, she didn’t want to see Daniel’s unconscious body on the ground anymore. Twice is enough. It’s more than enough. 

Unexpectedly, the ICER was snatched out of Skye’s hand before she could pull the trigger. Fitz waltzed right in holding the gun. Daisy was extremely grateful for him in that moment. 

“Alright, I’m here. Daisy let him go. Let’s talk.” 

“But Fitz—” 

“I know. Later. We need to explain what’s going on first. Little monkey okay?” 

“She’s safe.” Jemma nodded. 

Once Daisy stopped quaking into Ward’s chest, in a swift motion, Fitz shot him twice with the ICER. Then, all hell breaks loose. Coulson and May quickly raised their guns at Fitz, while Skye ran over to Ward checking his pulse. The 2014 Fitzsimmons were stunned. Especially Fitz. He just witnessed his friend being shot by his own invention, and what looked like his own hand. 

“Okay stop!” Mack shouted, trying to grab everyone’s attention. The heat in the room seemed to have increased. They oozed tension. They're all on edge. 

“Will someone just explain what’s going on here?” Coulson, the human Coulson, demanded. “Agent Mack is supposed to be on a different mission. Chief Daniel Sousa is supposed to be dead. Skye does not have those-those powers. And Fitz just shot our own agent. Who are you people?”

“We’re you. 6 years from the future. _Skye_ has a dormant inhuman gene that has yet to be activated. And Daniel — is a much longer story. Also, Ward's _not_ a SHIELD agent. Now, will you lower your guns and let us talk?” Daisy’s tired of the questions and their defensiveness. She’s also worried of the fact that Daniel isn’t resting. “Daniel, you need to rest. Or at least sit down, here.” She dragged Daniel into one of the chairs in the room. 

“I’m fine, Daisy. I promise.” He assured her. 

“I know. But you could’ve —” She hushed.

“I didn’t. I’m okay.” He whispered as he nodded his head towards the rest of the team and said, “Go on. Save this timeline from those sleepers, sweetheart.”

Daisy chuckled, because of course, Daniel Sousa would use _that_ term of endearment. Of course it’s _sweetheart_ , the nickname he gave her when Gideon Malick was trying to get in her pants. Fiancé sounded good too. But no, she wasn’t ready for that. At least, maybe—no, not yet. Someday. With Daniel. She could see it. She shook herself out of her own thoughts before she could go down that particular rabbit hole. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Loved reading your comments. I'm open for any ideas or prompts for future fics if anyone has any. Been loving writing these.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! There's one more chapter to go after this one. Hope you enjoy!

Daisy walked towards Mack and gestured to Fitzsimmons. It’s time to disclose it all. And that’s what they did. They explained in great detail about Hydra, Ward and Garrett.

“But-but he’s our friend. Are you sure he’s not being brainwashed? Mind-controlled? Garrett must’ve done something to him. There’s no other explanation. Ward wouldn’t betray us. He’s not a traitor. Tell them, Simmons.” Fitz was racking through his brain to justify what Ward did, but nobody could think of anything to defend him. “Anyone? He-he’s our friend. I-I—”

“I know. Believe me. I know what you’re feeling. But it’s the truth. He dropped us, me and Jemma, to the bottom of the ocean. He kidnapped Daisy—Skye. Killed Victoria Hand. And that’s just the start of it all. Not to mention Hive.”

The 2014 team was absorbing it all. Trying to process the fact that one of their own isn’t one of their own. They looked down on Ward’s unmoving body. Not knowing what the next step should be. Should they try to play him? Should they kill him? Could they kill him?

Daisy could feel Ward’s heartbeat start to quicken. He’s waking up. And all of a sudden, “Momma! I’m bored.” Alya came in with Kora running behind her.

“I couldn’t stop her. I tried distracting her with games and stories but there wasn’t much else to do.”

Fitz scooped Alya up into his arms. She looked around the room and immediately furrowed her brows. “Daddy, why do they look like you and momma and auntie Daisy and grandpa Phil and grandma Mel? And who’s that?” She pointed at Ward, who started to move and sat up.

“That’s umm-that’s us. From the past, monkey.” Fitz didn’t know if Alya would understand it, but she just nodded her head, happy to be in the loop. The OG team was shocked, to say the least. And Fitzsimmons were surprised. 

"You have a kid? That-that's your kid? _Our_ kid? Me and Simmons? I-I-how? No, not how but wh—" 

"What? Me and Fitz? But that's—he's my best friend in the whole world. Tha—"

"Yes. This is our daughter. She's the star in our skies. You'll figure it out in time." Jemma tried to calm them down while Ward is slowly standing up. 

Daisy was restraining herself. She knew that with the information about what Ward had done was with the team, they could change the timeline for the better. She hoped that it would work. At least one version of her wouldn’t have to experience that kind of manipulation to a huge extent. With any luck, they had saved Lincoln too. Though, she did wonder if Lincoln hadn’t died, would they be together forever? And what happens when they pluck Daniel out of his timeline? If that would still happen. Would Daniel just be a friend? But she doesn’t see Daniel as just a friend. Would she and Lincoln actually work? Looking back, they were great together, they were full of passion. That’s not a bad thing. Not at all. But after being with Daniel for just a little while, the softness and tenderness he emits, that's what she needed now. She needed Lincoln then, yes. He helped her understand her powers and accept who she is. She would always love him. Nevertheless, there’s something within her that knew, that they wouldn’t last forever. They’re both stubborn and impulsive. They’re too similar in that regard. Either way, she hoped that Lincoln would stay alive. Even if they don’t work out in this timeline. At least this version of her wouldn’t experience that kind of guilt and heartbreak. Is that selfish?

While Daisy’s deep in thought, Daniel walked over towards her, clutching his stomach. He reached out and held her hand. At that moment, Daisy knew that this, right here, what she has with Daniel, is right. They are the most unlikely pair. Born nearly a century apart. But they work. It was as if it’s fate. Though Daisy didn’t believe in fate, after all she’d seen, this was close. And with the warmth that Daniel gave her, she had the courage to forgive Ward for all he did. It was horrible, and she wished that this Skye wouldn’t go through the hell Daisy went through, but it led her right here. It made her the person she is. Strong, independent, happy. Finally happy. So, she forgave Ward, but she would never forget his actions. She would never justify it or defend it. But he’s forgiven. That’s when she felt like she didn’t want to kill him anymore. And for the first time after they jumped, she took a deep breath, her shoulders sagged; she relaxed.

She caught a movement in her peripheral where Fitz gave Alya to Kora, whispering something to the inhuman, and they walked out of the room. Then, Fitz went towards Ward and punched him in the face with Jemma doing the same thing afterwards. Ward was perplexed. He was quaked, shot with an ICER and now punched in the face, twice, without counting the jab to the nose earlier. He looked around for answers, but nobody gave it to him.

“Alright. We have to go.” Mack ordered.

Daisy packed her laptop while Coulson went to the med lab to wheel out the healing chamber, as well as to collect Alya and Kora. He wheeled it back to the equipment room in the Zephyr. The OG team were impressed with the vessel. They then left 2014 in the capable hands of themselves. As the cargo ramp rolled up, Daisy caught a glimpse of May shooting Ward in the head. She did wonder if May used an ICER or a pistol. Either way, she felt satisfied with that.

“Daniel. You should go back to the pod.” Daisy chastised.

“No, I think I’m gonna kiss the beautiful woman I’m falling for.” He leaned in to capture her lips and they savored that kiss. It was slow, tender, full of love and care. Once they pulled away, breathless, the entire team was staring at them and smirking. Mack specifically, as he received that $20 bill from Yo-Yo. The lovebirds didn’t even realize that they had jumped and they’re back in their own time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading guys! The part about Lincoln is how I feel about their relationship. I loved staticquake. And I still do like them. But after seeing Daisy with Daniel, staticquake fell second to my Daisy ship list lol. I was so heartbroken when Lincoln died especially because Daisy felt so guilty about it too. Also, the part about Daisy forgiving Ward, I don't think that Daisy would ever really forgive Ward completely, but I don't want her to kill him in this fic. So, yeah. Anyways, I know it sounds like it's over, but I'm thinking of writing them being back in 2019/2020 and have Daisy and Sousa talk about their relationship in the next chapter. Sort of like an epilogue type thing. Thanks again!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is it. A short epilogue for the mini-series I created in my head. Hope you had enjoyed reading it! And thank you for all the kudos and wonderful comments.

Alya giggled, “You kissed.”

“That’s funny huh, munchkin?” He swept in and bounced Alya up and down. Her laugh is so contagious that the rest of the team laughed along with her. 

They walked out of the Zephyr and into the bunks of the 2020 Lighthouse. Daisy followed Daniel into his bunk to make sure he rests. 

“You don’t have to—” 

“I want to. I know you want to pick me back up when I run into walls, but I want to pick _you_ back up when _you_ slam into them too.”

“How did you—when did I—” 

“In one of the time loops, you died. You risked your life and just trusted me without a doubt. I wanted to know why—why you cared.”

“What did I say?”

“You lumped me in with your favorite people. You said that people like me tend to slam headlong into a brick wall. And how we need someone to pick us up afterwards.” 

Daniel chuckled, “And I offered to be that someone?” 

“Not for everyone.”

“That’s awfully specific.”

Daisy let out a laugh as they entered his bunk. It’s interesting how he used her own line without knowing she'd said it first. “It gets even more specific when you practically said how impressive my powers are.” 

“They are _very_ impressive.” The time loops gave Daniel a headache. But he was curious, “Did anything else happen?” 

“Umm—what? No. Nothing else happened. We just had a nice chat before we had to trap Enoch.”

“Daisy. Something else happened.” He racked his brain to think of anything else that could’ve happened, and he grew concerned. “Did-did I hurt you?” 

“What? No. _No_. Definitely not.”

“Then what is it?” Daniel sat down on the edge of his bed and Daisy followed suit. 

“We…” Daisy mumbled. 

“I’m sorry, what?” 

“We kissed.”

“Oh. We kissed. We had our first kiss and I don’t remember it.” Daniel slouched at that moment as he didn’t know how to feel about it. 

“Yeah. But our second, third, fourth kiss. And every other kiss we’re going to have, we’re both going to remember it.” Daisy placed her hand on his knee to reassure him.

Daniel perked up, “Yeah? We’re gonna have more?” 

How could she say ‘no’ to those doe eyes? “Yeah. We could. If-if you want—I mean if you don’t it’s fine but yeah—I-I _really_ want this. Us.”

“So do I.” 

They stared at each other for what felt like eternity, yet they didn’t want to look at anything else. They realized how lucky they are to have found each other. They had travelled through time to meet; they went to space together; she died and came back to life. If fate or destiny is real, this would be it. And as he laid down to rest, she sat down on the chair in the corner of the room to watch him sleep. Even though she’d want to spend more time with the team, especially with everything Enoch had prophesied, she could spare some time to stay until he fell asleep before going back to the team. They shared another look for a moment right as he closed his eyes. Words unspoken; both weren’t ready to say it just yet. But they surely felt it. 

_ I love you. _

_ I love you too. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading and following this story! I was thinking of writing more fics since I've enjoyed writing this one. Thank you again! Cheers!


End file.
